Eight Famous Engines and Pets
by zecoathediesel
Summary: The Fat Controller's engines and Disney's beloved characters are starting to become more famous, so the Fat Controller decided to give them a big surprise.
1. Percy Takes the Plunge

Dear Disney,

All of the Fat Controller's Engines are now becoming quite famous, but they aren't the only ones that's been getting lots of attention. They're special helpers, Lady, Tramp, and the others are also starting to be recognized more and more as well.

The Fat Controller was so pleased with their contributed to their work that he decided to do something special for them. What is it? You ask. Well read these stories and find out.

The Author

Percy Takes the Plunge

The North Western Railway is just one of the busiest railways in the world, but it's not the only railway in the country. If an engine continues down the line, they would soon enter a railway own by a different controller and they would meet engines from the other railway. Sometimes these engines would have their own animal helper to which they would meet and talk to the dogs from the North Western Railway.

One day, Percy was taking some stone trucks to the harbor at the other end of the line. There, he and Lucky met some Tank engines who had some puppies with them. As Percy deliver the trucks of stone, he and Lucky decided to talk to the tank engines. Later, Henry wanted a rest in the shed, but he and Pongo notice some Tank engines and saw that Percy and Lucky were talking to them.

Percy: It was raining hard, water swirled under my boiler. I couldn't see where I was going, but I struggled on with Lucky.

Jinty: Oh, Percy. You and Lucky are brave!

Lucky: Oh it was nothing. We were just lucky we had some extra help as well. We wouldn't have made through the flood without Percy's crew and Collette and Danielle.

Percy: And besides, water is nothing to a engine or a dog with determination.

Puppy: Please, tell us more Percy!

Pongo: Lucky. What's going on over here?

Lucky: Hello, pop. These are our new friends. These two tank engines are named Jinty and Pug, and these puppies right here are named Johnny and Matt.

Matt: Hello Mr. Pongo. We were just listening to your son's brave adventure.

Johnny: It must be great to rise such a brave and heroic son.

Pongo (Chuckling): Well I won't lie. He and Percy are really awesome. I'm sorry to do this, but this shed is usually for the Fat Controller's engines. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to leave. We don't want to get you two into trouble.

The two engines went away.

Henry: Silly things!

Percy: They're not silly!

Lucky: They're nice engines and dogs!

Henry: Pah. Again they're silly and so are you two. "Water's nothing to an engine or a dog with determination." Pah!

Percy: Says the engine that was afraid of water twice before.

Lucky just laughed.

Pongo: Henry has a point. I'm still proud of you two for helping out Thomas and Scamp with their passengers and I'm very proud that you and Percy got promoted to work on Thomas' branch line, but I'm worry that you're letting your heroic deeds go through your head. So please still listen to reason and don't do any sort of reckless thing okay?

Lucky: Don't worry, pop. Me and Percy knows not to do anything stupid. We have to get going. See ya.

Percy (Singing): Once an engine attached to a train. Was afraid of a few drops of rain!

Percy and Lucky laughed all the way home.

Percy: Silly old Henry.

Lucky: Hey look, there's Thomas and Scamp.

Percy: It looks like they're looking at a board.

Indeed there was a board on the key it said DANGER.

Scamp: Oh man. Not another one.

Thomas: Yeah. I don't even want to think about the last time we did that.

Percy: What's going on you two?

Percy and Lucky noticed the DANGER sign.

Scamp: Take it from experience. You two don't want to go pass that danger sign.

Lucky: How come?

Thomas: Danger means falling down something. I was stupid enough to go pass a danger sign once and I end up falling down a mine.

Scamp: It's true. I was also there with him. So please don't go pass it. Promise?

Lucky: Don't worry, we promise, right Percy?

Percy (Thinking): But I don't see a mine.

Percy didn't know that the rails just stops at the key side and if an engine went passed the danger sign they would end up falling down to the water.

Lucky: Percy?

Percy: Uh. Oh right, of course. Don't worry Thomas, I promise not to go pass the danger sign.

But the very next day Percy stopped at the station near the harbor and was trying to pass the danger sign, but his driver suddenly stopped him.

Percy's Driver: No you don't!

Percy kept trying and trying, but no matter what he did, his driver kept stopping him.

Lucky: Percy, you promised!

Percy: But Lucky. There's nothing to worry about. Thomas and Scamp are probably just trying to trick us.

Lucky: Maybe so, but Thomas and Scamp both sounded like we're serious when they warned us about the danger sign. So he have to trust them, just like they trusted us when we saved the children and Scamp's sisters. Now come on, we need to bring some trucks to the harbor.

Percy (Thinking): Trucks… Hmm…

Percy had a plan.

When they reached the top station Percy whispered to the trucks.

Percy (Whispering): Well you give me a bump, when we get to the key?

The trucks were surprised. They've never been asked to bump an engine before.

Lucky: Everything's in order. Are you ready Percy?

Percy: Oh, yes. Of course!

The trucks giggled and chatted about bumping Percy as they headed towards the harbor.

Percy had to stopped at a nearby signal.

Percy (Thinking): Neither my driver nor Lucky knows about my plan.

Trucks (Laughing): On, on, on!

Percy thought they were helping.

Percy (Thinking): I'll pretend to stop at the station, but the trucks will push me pass the board, then I'll make them stop. I can do that whenever I like.

If Percy hadn't been so conceited, he would never had been so careless. Every wise engine knows that you cannot trust trucks.

They've reached the harbor station and Percy's breaks came on. That was the signal for the trucks.

Trucks: Go on, go on!

They gave Percy such a fearful bump, that they knocked his driver, fireman, and Lucky off the footplate.

Percy: OW!

Percy was sliding pass the board and he soon regretted the plan went he saw what was up ahead.

Percy: That's enough!

But it was too late. Once he was pass the DANGER sign, he came off the rails, crash through the barriers, and he sloped down into the sea. Percy was sunk, his wheels were beneath the water and he was very cold.

Lucky was very cross and so was the Fat Controller he saw everything.

Fat Controller: You are a very disobedient engine.

The forman borrowed a small boat, and he row both the Fat Controller and Lucky around.

Percy: P-P-Please s-s-s-sir! G-G-Get me out, s-s-s-sir! I-I'm truly s-s-sorry, s-s-sir!

Fat Controller: No Percy, we cannot do that until high tie. I hope this will teach you to obey orders!

Lucky: And for breaking promises!

Percy: Y-y-y-yes, sir!

Percy was starting to feel cold beneath his wheels, fish were playing hide and sneak with his wheels, but when night time came, the workmen brought some floating crane arms to lift Percy out of the water. Thomas brought a flatbed for Percy, Percy was too cold and stiff to move by himself. So Thomas put Percy on a siding, then the next day he was send to works on Henry's goods train.

Henry (Chuckling): Well, well, well. Did you like the water?

Percy: No.

Pongo: Really? Well I'm surprise. Lucky didn't you say that water means nothing to an engine with determination?

Lucky: Determination and common sense apparently. But don't worry, he'll probably like it better next time.

Percy was quite determined that there won't be a next time.


	2. Gordon Goes Foreign

Gordon Goes Foreign

Lots of people travel to the big station at the end of the line, engines from the other railway sometimes pulled their trains. These engines would stay the night and then go home next day. Sometimes they would have an animal helper with them and they would also stay at a hotel for the night.

One day, Tramp was showing a young beagle dog around the railway.

Beagle: Your railway is the most wonderful railway I've ever seen. You've got lots of nice engines and some well manner helpers as well.

Tramp: Thanks. But you're railway sounds like a nice railway too. It's been awhile since Gordon and I visited the railway.

Beagle: You mean, London?

Tramp: Of course. That day was a very important day for me and Gordon. It was the biggest express train he's ever pulled.

Beagle: London is a nice place, but it's also very big and crowded too, you wouldn't believe how much of it has grown over time. So many sidings and different lines, that it's very easy to get lost. At least your railway doesn't have too many lines, which makes it easier for you and your engine to remember where you have to go.

Tramp: That's true, in fact I bet you a dog bone that this railway was a lot more smaller than the railway in London back then. Back then, there were only three engines, and three dogs, including myself.

They soon found Gordon talking to a big steam engine that came from London. Duck was there too with Thomas O'Malley.

Gordon: When I was young and green, I remember going to London with my friend, Tramp. I'm sure you know the place, the station over there is called King's Cross.

Foreign Engine: King's Cross!? London's Euston! Everybody knows that!

Beagle: Well maybe…

Duck: Rubbish! London's Paddington! Thomas should know, he used to work there with me!

O'Malley: Well yes that's true, but it's possible…

But the engines were too busy arguing to listen.

Tramp: Why don't we go and see what the others are up to. It's best we don't get involve in this.

Meanwhile, Gordon, Duck, and the Foreign engine were still arguing about London. They argued when they went to sleep, they argued when they woke up, and they were still argued when the engine and his dog went away. Tramp and O'Malley followed in ready for work.

Gordon: Stupid thing. I've no patience!

Tramp: Are you guys still arguing about London?

Gordon: Come on Tramp. You know as well as I to that London is King's Cross.

Duck: And I'm telling you that O'Malley knows that London is Paddington! Paddington, you hear!?

O'Malley: Alright, alright. Enough with the arguing! Yes I admit that the station we used to work for was Paddington, but it's also possible that London has more than one station, so Gordon and Tramp could also be right about London being King's Cross.

James: Well at least they both agreed about something anyway.

Gordon: What's that?

James: London is not Euston.

James, Tramp, and O'Malley laughed and laughed.

James: Now shut up!

Gordon went with Tramp to do some work, but he was still not satisfied.

Gordon (Thinking): I'm sure it's Kings Cross, I'll go and prove it.

But that was easier said than done. London lay beyond the rails at a station, but Gordon had to stop at that station every time. When he would stop, he would go on a siding to which an engine from the other railway would take the train and make their way to London.

Gordon (Thinking): If I didn't stop at that station, I can go to London.

One time he try running right through the station.

Tramp: Woah there, big guy!

Another time he tired to start while the fireman uncoupled the coaches. He tried all sort of tricks, but nothing worked. His driver, fireman, and Tramp would check him every time. He was sad.

Gordon: I guess I'll never get to London.

Tramp: Sorry big guy, but image what the Fat Controller would say if he found out we went to London without his permission. I would love to back to London too, but it's not worth it if it means I might lose my job.

Gordon knew Tramp was right, so he just gave up and decided to go back work. One day, he brought his usual express to the station at the end of the line. The fireman uncoupled the coaches and Gordon ran and waited in a siding until it was time to go home. The coaches waited and waited at the platform, but their engine didn't come.

Tramp (Thinking): Something not right here.

Just then the station master walked up to the Gordon's Driver.

Station Master: The inspectors on the platform. He wants to see you.

So Gordon's driver went and spoke with the inspector and he came back looking very excited.

Gordon's Fireman: Hello, what's going on?

Gordon's Driver: The engine for the express turned over when he was coming out of the yard. Nothing else can come in or out. So they want us to take the train to London. I said we would if the Fat Controller agreed. They telephoned and they said "we can do it". How's that!?

Gordon's Fireman: Fine. We'll show them what the Fat Controller's engines can do!

Gordon: Come on! Let's go!

Gordon backed onto the coaches ready to start.

Tramp: Well big guy, looks like you got your wish, now show these engines why you pull the express!

Gordon: Right!

The guard finally blew his whistle and Gordon started.

Gordon: Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!

Coaches: We're going to town! We're going to town!

They moved slowly at first, then they went faster and faster.

Gordon and Tramp found out that London was a long way away.

Gordon (Thinking): Never mind. I like a good long run to stretch my wheels.

Tramp: At least the view is nice. There she is Gordon!

Gordon eyes were so wide when he saw London up ahead, he could hardly hold his excitement.

The next day at Lady's house, Lady and her family were resting outside, they were wondering how Tramp and Gordon were doing at London.

Lady (Thinking): I hope they're have a great time over there.

Just then they saw the Fat Controller's car pulling up at their house. He looked happy.

Fat Controller: Excuse me, Jim. But have you read the news yet?

Jim: Not yet, why?

Fat Controller: Look at this headline here.

Jim and his family looked at the newspaper.

Jim: Well would look at this! Lady there's your husband with Gordon! "Famous engine and dog at London station. Police were called to control the crowds."

Lady looked at the picture and smiled. She notice her husband was carrying a sign saying. "Love you Pidge. I miss you and the pups."

Scamp: Wow, dad's famous!

Lady: He sure is.

Gordon and Tramp arrived home next day. The Fat Controller, Jim, Junior, Elizabeth, Lady, and her pups all greeted them home.

Lady: Welcome home, dear.

Tramp: Thanks Pidge. I've missed you and kids.

Annette: We're very proud of you dad! We missed you too.

Jim: I see you and Gordon had a big welcome in London.

Gordon's Driver: We certainly did. We signed autographs until our arms ache.

Gordon's Fireman: And Tramp had lot fun playing with some kids until he was tired as well.

Tramp: And Gordon had so made photograph taken that he didn't know which way to look.

Fat Controller: Good. I expect he'd enjoyed himself. Didn't you Gordon?

Gordon: No sir, I didn't.

Fat Controller: Why never not?

Gordon: London's all wrong. They've changed it. It isn't King's Cross anymore; it's St. Pancras.


	3. Double Header

Double Header

The Fat Controller gave Gordon and Tramp a day off after coming back from London. He asked James and Jock to help out with the express for the day. James was very excited and became conceited.

James: You know Little Toby, I'm an important engine now. Everybody knows it, they come in crowds to see me flash by.

Annette: Oh really? And here I thought they rushed towards you because they thought you were on fire with how red you are.

Toby, Trusty and Jock just laughed, while James snorted.

James: Young miss, mock me at your own risk. But one day, you and Toby will be in some kind of trouble and once I've come to the rescued you and Toby, you'll be sorry that you've decided to tease me.

Annette: Yeah keep telling yourself that.

The next day, the Fat Controller told Toby that his parts were worn and he had to go the works. Trusty decided to go with him. Annette and Henrietta wanted to go with Toby.

Fat Controller: I'm sorry you two, but you're still needed for the workmen to take to the quarry. Don't worry, I've already asked Percy to take care of you two.

Toby set out on the main line with Trusty, but he couldn't helped but worried about Henrietta. He wondered with both Henrietta and Annette were lonely. As Toby continue on the main line, he began to feel thirsty. He's a little engine, so his tanks doesn't hold that much water.

Trusty: Look Toby, there's a signal up ahead.

Toby (Thinking): Good. Now I can have a drink and rest in a siding until James has gone by. The signalman will know me.

However, a new signalman was just hired on the railway, so he had never seen Toby before.

As Toby stopped at the station to have a drink, the signalman ran up to Toby's Driver.

Signalman: No time to that. We have to clear the road for the express!

Toby's Driver: You're right. We'll wait in the siding then.

Signalman: Sorry, but that siding is full of trucks. You'll have to hurry to the next station, they'll have plenty of room for you there.

So Toby trundle sadly away to the next station.

Toby (Thinking): I must hurry. I must hurry!

But hurrying used a lot of water, and it wasn't before long Toby's tanks were empty. Toby tried to struggle on, but it was no good. Toby was out of steam and he stranded on the mainline.

Toby's Driver: We have to warn James.

So Toby's fireman put some detonators on the line and walked back to warn James about Toby. When he found James, he was cross when he heard the news.

James: I'm going to be late!

Signalman: My fault, I didn't understand about Toby.

James' Driver: Now James. This means you'll have to push Toby.

James: What, me!? ME!? Push Toby, and pull my train too!

Jock: Yes, you.

James: Shan't!

The driver, firemen, Jock, the guard, and even the passengers, all said he was a bad engine.

Jock: Come on James. Edward and Lady saved us when we were in trouble, and it was you who said that you would rescue Toby if he was in trouble.

James: Alright. Alright.

They found Toby and James came up behind and gave him a bump.

James: Get on you!

When they reached the station, James' driver made him pushed Toby all the way to works.

James' Driver: It serves you right for being cross.

When they reach the works, James was really exhausted.

James (Thinking): Oh well. I suppose it could be worse.

?: Well, well, well. Look over there!

James (Thinking): Oh no!

Percy: Look Annette. James has saved Toby just liked he'd promised.

Annette: Your right and he did it while pulling the express. My hero.

All the passengers laughed and laughed, while James wheeshed angrily and disappeared in a cloud of steam.


	4. The Fat Controller's Workers

The Fat Controller's Workers

One evening Thomas brought his last train to the junction. The driver uncoupled Annie and Clarabel and he went for a drink.

Angel: Hello Tenderfoot.

Scamp: Hey Angel. How was your route today with Bertie?

Angel: It went great. Had a nice time with the passengers.

Percy: Are you guys on your way to the big station?

Thomas: Yes we are. The Fat Controller invited us to the station.

Toby: The Fat Controller invited us as well.

Angel: That's strange. We never gotten an invitation from the Fat Controller, I wonder what's going on.

Thomas: Look! Look over there!

Seven engines from the other railway were coming along the line.

Percy: Hello Jinty! Hello Pug!

Lucky: Hello Matt! Hello Johnny! They're friends of ours.

Danielle: What is going on?

Thomas's Driver: The Fat Controller's got a plan, and he's going to tell it to us. Come on, let's go.

So they follow the other engines to the big station at the end of the line.

The engines were waiting in the shed, when the Fat Controller arrived.

Fat Controller: The people in England, read about us online, but they don't believe that we are real.

Percy: Shame!

The Fat Controller glared.

Lucky: Shh!

Fat Controller: So anyway. To prove to them that we are real, I'll be taking all my engines and workers to England to show them.

All the engines and pets cheered loudly, while the Fat Controller held his ears.

Fat Controller: Silence! Now then. We'll start leaving for England the day after tomorrow, and I've already arrange for a hotel for all my employees to stay and I hope that the pets will be respectable once we arrived at the hotel. In the meantime, because these engines were kind enough to stay here while we're away. I would like for all my engines to show them their work tomorrow.

Later next day, as Annie and Clarabel were invited to go to England too, Thomas and Jinty practice with some other coaches.

Scamp: You're doing great!

Jinty: Thanks. You're a very lucky engine to be able to go to England. I would do anything to go to a special place like that.

Matt: You're telling me. You're probably going to have all sorts of fun once you get there.

Danielle: No kidding, I can just imagine all the fans that'll be running after us, just to get an autograph from us.

Suddenly, Scamp noticed Angle looking sad right next to Berite. He walked up to her.

Scamp: Angel, are you alright?

Angel was trying her best to look cross at Scamp, but he could tell that she's upset about not being able to go with him. So he gave her hug.

Angel: It's just not fair. I really want to go with you guys to the big station, it's going to feel lonely without you guys here.

Danielle: Sorry Angel, I probably shouldn't have said anything.

Angel: It's not your fault Danielle, I'm just acting like a spoiled brat, and I'm glad you guys were invited. I just feel left out, that's all.

Scamp: Well I'll tell you what. Whenever my family gets a vacation I'll ask to the Fat Controller if you can have one and then we'll all go someplace together.

Angel felt better for hearing that.

Girl Dog: Hey Angel, can you tell me again how you and Scamp first met?

Angel: Well Bertie first "met" Thomas when he got stuck in the snow and he helped them with his passengers. Later on, we finally got to meet each other at a junction and we made some sort of bet with them, that me and Berite can go faster than them.

Scamp: So we basically challenge them to a race and boy it was a close one. After that we became great friends, and we wouldn't trade her and Berite for anyone else but them.

Thomas: It was a pretty fun race. I was never allowed to run that fast ever again, but it was such a rush that once we went through that tunnel we just stopped at the inch of the buffers, like this!

But Thomas didn't realized that he was too close to the buffers, he went so fast that he crashed through the buffers and fence, slid down a hill and crashed through a brick wall. His driver and fireman jumped clear before Thomas sild down, so no one was hurt, but Thomas's front end was badly damaged.

Scamp: ARE YOU OKAY!?

Thomas: NO! NOT REALLY!

They telephone the Fat Controller.

Fat Controller: I'll sent up some men. But if they can't mend Thomas in time, then we'll have to go to England without him.

Early next morning, the engines and the Fat Controller were waiting at the platform. Scamp's parents began to worry.

Lady: I hope our pups and Thomas are okay. It wouldn't feel right to go to England without them.

Tramp: I know. But if we know our pups by now, we know that they're not quitters. They'll be here.

Percy and Toby were each on a truck and Duck had pushed them into place behind Edward.

Lady: You two okay up there?

Percy: Don't worry, we're fine.

Angel: Are you sure you can't at least let me and Bertie join with you guys?

Fat Controller: I'm very sorry, Angel. If I could, you know I would, but I'm afraid I could only afford enough money for my engines and helpers. I'm very sorry, but I'll make sure that Scamp and his friends will call you while we're away and I'll make sure to give you and Lady's family a vacation so you can go with them to England the next time.

Angel: I understand. Thank you, sir.

Gordon, James, and Henry whistled impatiently. They wanted to leave.

The Fat Controller looked at his watch.

Tramp: Please, sir. If you would just give us one more minute…

PEEP PEEP PEEP!

They saw Thomas rushing through the station, with Scamp, Annie, Clarabel, Collette and Danielle.

Scamp: Thank goodness you're still here!

Annie and Clarabel: We hope we're not late, it isn't quite eight.

Thomas: I'm very sorry to make you worried sir.

Fat Controller: Thomas. While I'm please that you're not hurt. I'm still displease of what you just did. You nearly upset my arrangement.

Thomas felt a shame, but he said nothing and just went along the line behind Henry.

Scamp noticed that Angel was at the station. He just smiled and winked at her, and she's winked back. The guard blew his whistle and the cattle cave set off.

Engines: Look out England!

Dogs and Cats: Here we come!

When the engines and the workers arrived at England, they were greeted with a warm welcome from the people of England. The pets and workers loved the hotel and the children and adults had a nice time with the pets, and the pets had a nice time playing and sitting next to some of their fans. They met their engines as they were all line up in a special shed for them, the people were surprise, and they climbed in and out of their cabs. The engines and the pets enjoyed themselves, but they were very glad when it was time to go home.

When they reached back home they saw some people putting some flags out by the station.

Scamp: Angel!

Angel: Hello, Tenderfoot. How was your time in England?

Scamp: It was great. Lots of nice people and pets there. But to be honest, I really did miss you while I was away.

Danielle: We'll definitely have to bring you to England with us next time. So how were the engines, while we were away?

Angel: Oh, they were nice. There were a few hiccups here and there, but they really did their best. Matt was also nice, but he was nowhere as cool as my Scamp right here.

Scamp just blushed bright red.

People: And absolutely no one can compare with our Fat Controller's Engines and workers.


End file.
